moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dra'gul
Kingdom of Quel'thalas |Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = 29 February, ~ 4000 Before K.C. 4000 years old Eversong Woods ---- |Row 3 title = Titles |Row 3 info = Nether-Prince Knight-Commander of the Elyon Heavy Mage Cavalry ---- |Row 4 title = Affiliations |Row 4 info = The Old Circle Alliance of Lordaeron ---- |Row 5 title = Relatives |Row 5 info = Dolvald se Elyon (Father) Myana (Mother) ---- |Row 6 title = Beliefs |Row 6 info = Monotheism |Row 7 title = Magics |Row 7 info = Nethermancy Shadowmancy Hemomancy Demonology ---- |Row 8 info = |image = Dra'gul - Final.jpg |caption = Dra'gul upon his return to Stormwind City. ---- |imagewidth = 300 |Allegiance = ---- |Branch = Elyon's Forces ---- |Rank = Knight-Commander }} Dra'gul se Elyon (29 February 3833 BKC - present), originally known as Elamandur se Elyon, is a legendary magic-smith and ringmaker. He was a Quel'thalasian Marquis until his defeat at the Battle of Blackrock. In recent history, he is known as an elder warlock. Dra'gul resides in the Kingdom of Stormwind. Dra'gul was notable for his contribution to the life of the burgeoning Dark Craft. He has written many scholarly works over his lifetime, including the original translations of demonic runes from the Orcish Shadow Council tomes into Thalassian known as Demonology. The Prince Charming to the mysterious and sincere to the serious, Dra'gul was an elf of tremendous curiosity and bottomless severity. He carried with him forever his honourbound duty to lead people. But, beneath the lordly and stout heart was the life of the jester, which swelled its summer song in his heart. Above, he bore the stern brow of the craftsman, who was never satisfied with his creations. While he was a high elf, he looked like a void elf, what with a dark complexion. But he lacked the void-tassles and the like. A minor illusion was fastened tight around his figure, and beneath was the battle-scarred, tortured and Fel-chewed body of a high elf who had waded into hell too far. Upright posture of the warrior and the exploring eyes of the traveler framed a man who knew where he was and where he was going. Biography Born into nobility, Dra'gul was destined for greatness one way or another. A keen intellect and a curiosity for craftsmanship led him into the academy, where he proved himself more than clever – he proved himself to be a natural-born leader. Taking over from his father, Dolvald, Dra'gul inherited a violent border territory constantly probed by Troll raids. Leading his people to victory and expanding his territories over his near 4,000 year reign, Dra'gul was a mainstay in the court of Quel'thalas. He built close ties with the southern human kingdoms, which possessed the civility the elves admired. But, his violence against the trolls was tremendous. He used a panoply of fear and terror against the bloodthirsty tribes. Relative peace bloomed between generations of warring groups, and it was in those years Dra'gul mastered the arcane arts. More than this, he mastered the arts of arcane within the perplexity of manufacture and metallurgy and smithcraft. But a new race emerged on the shores of Azeroth, and joining the Alliance of Lordaeron with his kin, he waged war with his mage-cavalry. And although his lands were destroyed by the orcish invasions and he was forced to retreat back into the capital, his people did not abandon him. Robust armies fought against the disjointed orcish horde and forced the orcs south. It was at the Battle of Blackrock that everything changed. A human contingency of Royal Infantry fell under his command, and, while in cavalry charge against the orcs, Dra'gul was struck by Fel fire. Unseated, he toppled to the ground, cradling the wound which had struck his back – it had come from his own forces. Dragged off the battlefield and treated, Dra'gul slowly regained his health over the coming week. The caster was imprisoned and interrogated at length. He had been struck by magical energy before, but this was different. Dra'gul went and spoke to the mage who had been arrested for the act of demonic aggression. The man, Thomas Cabbage, a master-sergeant in the Royal Infantry, insisted it was accidental. But damning evidence was excavated against the caster. He kept his head low and spoke only of forgiveness in the hands of the Church; the mage was released due to his effectiveness on the field, back to the field of battle. But Dra'gul never forgot the man's face. When the war was over, Dra'gul sought out the mage who had harmed him. It was a frosty situation but reconciliation was brought, eventually. It led to a fruitful and blossoming friendship. Dra'gul studied with him, uncovering the mysteries of the new magic beckoning them into the darkness. This was when Dra'gul shed his name Elamandur and took Dra'gul; and Thomas Cabbage took the name Valkynere Portsmouth. The pair were near inseparable for decades. Their studies were vast and grand, and the sowed fear into the hearts of men. Particularly, Dra'gul became enthralled by the Nether and crafting magics and items out of the purity of that extradimensional cauldron. His skill in craftsmanship was legendary, earning him the honorific: The Maker. But, some years later, a disagreement occurred involving Valkynere's student, Carlingford Darktongue. Whatever occurred, and there is no clear journal record, caused Dra'gul to disappear for some years. Many believed he retreated into his fortress in the Nether, others speculated he was murdered. Whatever the rumours, he has returned. The world of men awaited. The Ringmaker The Rings Of all things, Dra'gul was the Ringmaker. Secrets and fire burned around his past and his future. Dra'gul has fashioned many rings of power. But, he has been busy lately, crafting a new family of rings more powerful than any that have come before. The Netherforge Considered by many to be the most complex apparatus constructed in the Nether by material hands, the Netherforge is a city-sized forge. It was the workhouse and centre of Dra'gul's summoned and bound forces. Not only demons, but mortal races sworn to Prince Dra'gul dwelled there. It was said the heat of the oven could burn the Holy Light itself. So hot that the crucible had to be forged out of the essence of a collapsed void star. But for all its trial, it stood as triumph. Using the forge, Dra'gul was capable of fashioning items and spells of tremendous magical integrity. Other Crafts Dra'gul was a maker of more than just rings. He crafted many powerful artifacts in his lifetime. Notably, he forged the Staff of Portsmouth, the Trident of Markunn and the Trapbox. Perhaps his most powerful creation was The Ediene Stones. The Ediene Stones were forged over a mortal lifetime in the belly of The Netherforge. Together, they were mighty. Apart, they were curious. They were coveted by all who heard about them and Dra'gul knew this. He separated them so that only he who truly was worthy to have them, could have them. # The first stone, named Rognark, was given to Dalaran to be housed in the floating city. Rognark granted its holder the ability to commune with the past. # The second stone, named Harum, was given to the druids of Mul'gore. Harum granted its holder the ability to commune with the elements. # The third stone, named Mordrak, was given to the Order of the Silver Hand. Mordrak granted its holder the ability to see the dead. Spells Dra'gul also crafted spells. His spells were mixed creatures, containing the rigors and complexity of Fel and Arcane. Among the spells he crafted were those of The Black Book. This legendary book was often possessed by the reigning Grand Warlock of Stormwind. While immensely gifted in spellcraft, his use of the craft was tied so tremendously to the Nether such that being apart from it drained him. But, in the Nether, there would be little distinction between him and a god. Magical Ability Dra'gul is a preeminent mind and one of the most knowledgeable warlocks on Azeroth. He has mastered nethermancy and is a legendary artificer. Nethermancy Dra'gul studied the Arcane arts for more than 3,800 years. His knowledge in the field was immense and has only grown since his forays into the Nether. But, his knowledge of Arcane was matched by his pioneering efforts into the mystical and terrible magic of Fel. Despite his proficiency with Nethermancy, his specialty and the strength of his name would always remain as an artificer. He was obsessed with crafting items of tremendous magical might. This was particularly evident in his construction and utilisation of The Netherforge. The Netherforge was a place within the Twisting Nether carved out by Dra'gul. There, he could manage the raw energy of the Nether and bend it into trinkets and weapons and armour. But, lately, he was obsessed with crafting the raw energies into new energies. Soul Magic Soul magic was his second auxiliary specialty. He adored twisting the energies of souls to fashion new items and spellcraft. He mastered the art of soul magic. This was most evident in his creation of The Ediene Stones outlined later on in this analysis. Shadow Magic Dra'gul was knowledgeable in shadow magic, but it was never a focus of his. He found its methods to be too... mindless. He preferred the rigor and power of the Nether. Demonology Demonology was one of Dra'gul chief implements navigating and constructing his projects within the Nether. He had hundreds of demons bound and working for him in his twisting spires of Nethercraft. Despite this, he never went into the advanced magics of demonology, more focused on its practical utility. Necromancy Dra'gul practiced necromancy for a few years, but found it dreadfully messy. There was also little he could do with the magic in terms of artificing – at least not until he was dead. It never took him, but he has a grounded knowledge of how the magic works. This was especially true after the Third War when he saw his former people slaughtered. Philosophy He believes in an infinitely regressive philosophy that his world is the sub-creation of another creation. And he believes the transcendent life involves sub-creating your own worlds too. An infinite spiral of sub-creator and sub-creation held intact by an original creative force that neither wants prayer nor worship, it only wants stories.Category:Warlocks Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Grand Alliance